<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ashedue ficlet collection by pseudocordelia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574520">ashedue ficlet collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia'>pseudocordelia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ashedue week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet Collection, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An indefinitely ongoing collection of ashedue ficlets.</p><p>-</p><p>1. Ashedue Week Day 5, Future<br/>2. "Creampie"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ashedue week [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dedue always leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Ashe knows a time will come. There will be a night, after Dimitri has retired, after Duscur has been restored, when Dedue will never leave. There will be a night when Dedue stays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashe will wait for that day. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashe wore a simple black silk negligee. Dedue would come back to their quarters soon, and Ashe was going to seduce him! He’d ask for it straight up, plain and simple, and then Dedue wouldn’t be able to resist. </p><p>At least that’s how it went in his head. </p><p>When Dedue came home though, when Ashe asked him straight up for a creampie, Dedue nodded and turned on the oven.</p><p>Ashe was too embarrassed to correct him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>